


For You I will

by kittypox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypox/pseuds/kittypox
Summary: It’s the first time it’s snowed at the Garrison in years. Everyone is excited. Well, everyone but Keith. Shiro is determined that he’ll experience snow at least once though.





	For You I will

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired when a friend told me that it had snowed in Texas for the first time in years.

It was an unheard of occurrence--or so the seniors were saying. Keith was not familiar enough with the area to be sure of the amount of truth to their tales, but he could believe that it hadn't snowed on campus for some seven years. It was the southern desert, after all. When the first downy flakes had appeared in the sky, people had been screeching in excitement. Half the class rushed towards the window, exclaiming in joy. Frankly, Keith didn't know what was so grand about snow, but if the others enjoyed it, all the more power to them.

What had started as a mere spattering of flakes had quickly turned to a flurry. A blanket of white laid shimmering on the campus roofs and over the grounds. The excited screeches turned to awed silence. 

"There's got to be an inch of snow out there!" someone declared eagerly.

_Is that a lot?_ he wondered. Were he to judge by everyone's reactions, he would say so.

"Around here?" Shiro laughed when he asked him at lunch. "That's definitely a lot. It hasn't snowed once since I've been here."

Keith grunted. He still could not see what the big deal was. It was cold out and now this snow stuff made everything slippery. About the only benefit he could see was that all afternoon classes had been canceled, as had the following day's classes. It would give him time to catch up on reading. 

Shiro's brows drew together upon hearing that. "You aren't going to go outside and play in the snow?"

Keith stared at him steadily. "Why would I?"

"Keith, have you even seen snow before this? Have you ever touched it?"

"No and no." Nor did he want to. About the only delicate omega sensibility he had was his aversion to cold. He would not go huddle with his fellow omegas in the laundry room or by the heater in the common room, but he would keep to where it was safe. "I'll stay inside where it's warm, thank you very much."

That was not to happen though. Shiro was positively scandalized. It was the one time Keith could recall the older boy being stubborn with him. 

"You are going outside." Shiro said firmly, packing up his lunch tray. 

"I don't have the clothes for it." 

Which wasn't a lie. The few pieces of clothing he had with him were suited for warm desert weather and chilly nights. Not wet, freezing snow. He was not going to catch a cold just because Shiro wanted him to experience the novelty of snow.

His lack of proper attire was not an issue though. Shiro flipped his hand dismissively. "I have extra gear you can use. I'll go and get it. _Stay here_."

Keith snorted, unable to hide his smile. "You know your alpha voice will only work if we're mates."

Shiro made no comment. Heat flooded his cheeks and he stuttered, but before he could utter some lame response he turned and quickly left. Much as Keith did not want to go outside, he would sit and wait for the older boy. If Shiro really wanted him to experience snow, he would.

He tried not to dwell on his intense desire to please Shiro. There had already been whispers among both groups of their classmates that they were heading towards mating. Shiro did not date, nor did Keith ever show tolerance, much less interest, in alphas. That they spent so much time together, often alone, was telling. 

He was not opposed to the idea, Keith realized, his heart hammering. He would not mind being mated to Shiro. But did Shiro feel the same way? They flirted, there was no denying that, but Shiro did not date. He had never asked Keith on a date and, if the older boy was as inexperienced as he was led to believe, maybe Shiro didn't even realize they were flirting. The idea killed his good mood and when Shiro returned, he found Keith frowning at his half eaten meal dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked gently, taking the seat next to him.

"What? Oh...it's nothing."

Shiro was not so dense. He placed his hand over Keith's smaller hand, stilling his anxious fiddling. "You don't have to go outside, you know that. I would never force you to do something you don't want to do."

His hand was so warm, Keith marveled. Shiro always seemed to radiate warmth. Perhaps that's what had drawn him to the older boy to begin with; he was warm in spirit and body, welcoming to all of Keith's senses. 

He forced a smile, grabbing at the extra pair of gloves Shiro had brought. "I'm fine. Just don't look for me to stay out too long."

Shiro's face brightened. "Wouldn't dream of it."

=====

The adventure was short lived. Keith was ready to quit before they had even stepped outside. A cold blast of air blew in from the atrium doors and he paused, nose curling in distaste. Oblivious to his displeasure, Shiro was excitedly rambling on about all the fun snow could be. Snowmen, snow angels, snowball fights--it would be great! When the older boy turned, he burst into laughter seeing Keith's foul expression.

"Just for a few minutes." he chortled, wrapping a thick scarf around Keith's neck. "I'll buy you some hot chocolate after. Promise."

Keith merely grunted, curling his gloved hands at his sides. 

One step out the door and Keith turned back. A blast of icy air to his face had crumbled his resolve. An indignant yelp tore from his lips as the back of his scarf was caught and Shiro hauled him back.

"Two minutes, Keith! Come on!"

Two minutes was pushing it. Padded as he was in Shiro's overly large coat and gloves, Keith could still feel the bite of the cold slip into his bones. He was not made for the cold. He could stand it if absolutely needed, but since he did not, he saw little reason to torment himself. Shiro was not to be deterred though. Each time he made a move towards the door, the older boy grabbed his arm and pulled him close. That wasn't so bad, but the moment was ruined by the cold.

"Alright, alright. I get it, you want back in. Just--touch it." Shiro commanded softly, taking Keith's hand and plucking the glove from his fingers.

Keith fought not to stare, to keep his eyes trained on the ground, on the other students romping in the background, to focus on anything but Shiro's large, strong fingers wrapped around his slender wrist, pulling his hand free. The rush of flesh on flesh warmth could not be ignored. 

"Here." Shiro's voice reached him through the awestruck haze fogging his mind. 

The touch of ice brought him back to his senses and he jerked back, pulling his wrist from Shiro's steely grasp. 

"What was--?!"

Not ice, he realized, but snow. Shiro had pressed a ball of packed snow into his   
palm. 

The older boy blinked at him, surprised by the reaction. "You okay?"

Keith stared at his palm. Chunks of tightly packed snow clung to his skin, burning him. Funny, he thought, how could something cold sear him like fire? His skin tingled as the edges of the clots melted, no match for the warmth of his body. For a long moment he stood still, staring at the slowly melting snow while flakes gathered in his hair and on eyelashes.

The wind was blowing again. No amount of fascination could keep him outside any longer. Slapping his hands together, Keith brushed the last bit of snow free and looked up.

"Hot chocolate now."

Keith paused at the strange expression on Shiro's face. The older boy was staring at him intensely, pupils dilated, a bright flush of pink on his cheeks. He had never seen Shiro look at him like that. If he didn't know any better, Keith would say that Shiro looked smitten.

_Oh..._

He keened, high in his throat and loud. Shiro blinked, his momentary stupor falling away. The awe remained though as he stepped closer, grinning.

"Did you just keen at me?" 

Keith felt his insides squirm at Shiro's smile of pleasure. "I did."

How Shiro felt about that, Keith could not exactly tell. The older boy was happy, that was abundantly clear as Shiro took him by the hand and led him inside. Praise after praise fell from Shiro's lips and, though they were the dumbest little things to be proud of-- _you stayed outside so long!_ \--Keith couldn't help but be glad that Shiro was pleased with him. 

Perhaps the cold had numbed his sense of inhibition. Maybe he was just bolder after Shiro's reception to his keen. Whatever the reason, Keith held no qualms with crawling into Shiro's lap after the boy had gotten comfortable in his bed. Their cups of hot chocolate sat discarded on the floor where their gloves were drying. It hadn't been too bad, Keith thought, leaning his cheek into Shiro's shoulder. There was only a moment of hesitation before Shiro rumbled softly in approval and his strong arm came around his waist, anchoring him to Shiro's side. 

Snow could be alright, Keith decided. But hell if he was going back out in it. There were much more pleasurable pursuits to be had indoors.


End file.
